Stop Fixing Him
by Eliza.Cava.Shep
Summary: Gary Clark is loose in the hospital and Derek Shepherd is shot. How will Meredith cope when all of the surgeons of Seattle Grace Mercy West are faced with a choice: Life or Death?
1. Stop Fixing Him

**I watched the Gary Clark episodes. I'm still shaking. So I'm writing this story to make me feel better. If there's any typos I'm sorry I wrote this really quickly with shaky hands.**

 _Derek's POV_

"Hold on, Okay? Hold on, I love you! Please don't die!" Meredith yelled at me. Her small hands were pressed against my chest trying to stop the bleeding from the gunshot wound. I tried to keep my breathing under control but the pain was almost unbearable.

"Get out of here, Meredith! Before he shoots you, too." I slurred, coughing from the effort. I felt the blood soaking through my shirt but her hands didn't move, staying firmly planted on my chest.

"Do not die! Do you understand?!" She yelled. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her hair was falling in her face but she didn't move, only focused on stopping the bleeding from my chest.

"I can't live without you! If you die, I die!" She screamed, her voice breaking. Cristina ran towards us, telling Meredith she called the police and that they were on their way.

"Okay, good, the police are coming." She Cried. My eyes were closing and I couldn't fight unconsciousness much longer, but I tried. Cristina started spouting things about how the police weren't going to get there in time, but their voices were becoming more and more distorted as my vision became blurrier and blurrier.

"I pick you, I choose you, you don't get to die on me!" Meredith screamed, ignoring Cristina telling her I needed surgery.

"You stay awake! No, you stay awake!" Meredith yelled, shaking my body like a rattle. I opened my eyes a little bit more and fought as hard as I could to stay awake.

"Derek? Derek! Stay awake, please, stay awake!" She yelled.

"Okay...oh...kay..." I slurred. She continued to shake me and beg me to stay awake as Cristina ran off through the doors. It wasn't long until I couldn't fight it anymore and let my eyes close. The pain was instantly gone.

 _Meredith's POV_

 **An Hour Later**

I sat in the scrub room, under the sinks, waiting for Cristina to come out and tell me everything was okay. Suddenly, the door opened and Owen stepped in.

"Owen! Thank god! Derek has been shot! Nobody was down there, we didn't know what to do, but Cristina's in there, she told me not to look, but she might need help." I spouted. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes shifted from the OR to April and I.

He was frozen for a minute and then took a few steps into the room, letting the door close behind him.

"Uh, She seems to be doing okay." Something changed on his face. "But I'll just head in there and see what I can do..." he murmured, grabbing a mask and running towards the door.

"Wait, you're not scrubbing in?" I asked, stopping him from going through the door.

"I'll um- assess first and if she needs me, I'll scrub in." He explained. "Look, um, Cristina was right, you should stay down there. Okay? Don't move." He said to me like I was three years old.

I turned and sighed to myself. _Why can't I watch my Husbands surgery? I'm a surgeon!_

 _Cristina's POV_

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to keep my hands from shaking in fear. _This is the Chief of Surgery, this is Meredith's husband, do not kill him, even if there's a gun to your head._

Suddenly, I heard Owen's voice from behind me.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Just calm down, tell me what the problem is!" He almost shouted when Gary Clark turned the gun that he was holding to my neck on him.

"Owen..." I cried. Gary turned the gun on me again.

"Stop. Fixing. Him." He ordered. Owen desperately tried to get his attention, but Gary ignored him.

"Let him die." He spat.

"Let him lie there and die." He said. My hands moved on their own, performing the steps I had done over and over while Derek had been prepped.

"Do you want me to shoot you?! STOP FIXING HIM!" He screamed, flinging the gun around with his hand. I yelled out in fear as my entire face was soaked in tears and my eyes were closed, allowing my hands to do all the work.

 _This is McDreamy. He has to survive so he can be with Meredith and they can have an actuall wedding instead of McPostIt and Meredith can tell him about McBaby and they can build a McHouse and get a McDog and love happily ever after. This is McDreamy._

"No." I said softly. "No. Jackson, clamp the Hilum so you can get control of the hemmorage so I can get better visualization." I said through my tears. Jackson looked up st me nervously as Gary aimed the gun at him.

"Don't you dare!" Gary ordered.

"Clamp the Hilum so I can see!" I yelled. Owen jumped forward to distract Gary as the terrified looking scrub nurse quickly handed Jackson a clamp. Gary ordered Owen to stay back and I cried harder.

"Owen, I can't stop. I have to keep going." I sobbed, making Gary turn and hold the gun up to my neck again.

"I know, just keep going, keep going, keep going!" Owen encouraged.

"You stop or I will shoot you in the head." Gary said through gritted teeth. I let out a loud sob and didn't stop. Owen started yelling behind me and I tried to focus on the surgery but his words made my heart leap.

"Hey! That is the woman that I love, you shoot her, you touch her, and I will kill you!" He screamed. Gary turned the gun back to Owen, who I could tell was bursting with rage.

"I said stay back." Gary spat. Owen didn't say anything as more tears flowed down my face and I focused all my energy on stopping my hands from shaking.

"Maybe I shoot you first. I shoot you, then I shoot her, then I shoot Shepherd. Is that what you want?" Gary shouted. I turned and looked at Owen, terror in my eyes, and then looked back down at the open chest in front of me.

"I didn't come here for this. My wife is dead. He's responsible. I came here for justice. An eye for an eye." Gary reasoned. "The only person I want in this room is Shepherd. Now back off!" He yelled the last past at Owen which made me flinch in fear.

Suddenly, he turned to me again. "You step away from that table!" He ordered.

"Please." I cried, terror laced in the word.

"Shoot me." Meredith's voice called from behind me.

"Meredith." I sighed. _Why is she so stupid when it comes to her McDreamy?_

"You want justice, right? Your wife died. I know what happened, Derek told me the story. Lexie Grey is the one who pulled the plug on your wife, she's my sister. Dr. Webber... he was your wife's doctor. I'm the closest thing he has to a daughter. And the man on the table..." Her voice broke and I could hear the way the tears affected her speech. Gary still held the gun to my neck but had turned to look at my best friend.

"I'm his wife. So if you want to hurt them the way that you hurt... shoot me. I'm your eye for an eye." She finished.

"Meredith..." I cried. Gary moved the gun so that it was aimed at her and I turned around to look my best friend in the eye.

"Meredith..." I cried. She looked at me for a moment and then spoke again.

"Tell Derek that I love him and that I'm sorry."

 _Meredith's POV_

I was ready for Gary to shoot me. I had accepted that I was going to die for Derek and I wasn't scared anymore. I wanted to die if it meant that Derek got to live. He deserved life more than I did, and my life had always been kinda crappy anyway.

"Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait Wait! She's- she's pregnant! You wouldn't shoot a woman who's pregnant!" Cristina yelled. _Damn it Cristina, are you trying to kill us all?!_

Suddenly, Owen jumped forward towards Gary and he turned, firing the gun and hitting Owen in the shoulder. Everyone in the room screamed, but Cristina's was the loudest.

"NO! NO, NO, NO! OWEN!" Cristina yelled. "I'm done. Put your hands up, Jackson! We're done, we're stopping. I'm stopping, I'm stopping, I'm stopping!" Cristina said.

"NO!" I screamed. She didn't listen. Both her and Jackson's hands were up in the air and they were looking at Gary.

"Listen to me, in a few seconds his heart is gonna pump all the blood to his chest and he's going to die. You'll see it in the monitor, just wait." Jackson said calmly. I gasped for air through my sobs and begged Cristina to get back in and finish.

"No! No, no!" I cried. "Please don't stop!"

"Shut up!" Jackson yelled, causing me to cry harder.

"No! No, please! No!" I yelled. The line on the monitor flattened and a continuous beep rang out in the room.

"NO! DEREK!!" I screamed, overcome with sobs.

"No! No! No!" I cried.

"See?" Cristina said. _How can she be so cruel?! Owen can still be saved, so could Derek! How could she kill him and be so calm? How COULD she?!_

"It's over. It's over, he's dead. It's over." She panted. I collapsed to the ground.

"No! DEREK!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Gary Clark looked down at me and chuckled.

"One down." He muttered. Suddenly, I felt a strong grip around my arm, jerking me up to a staring position. The cold metal of a gun barrel sent shivers across the skin on my neck and I froze in fear.

"And I could use _you_ for the other two." He smirked. Cristina gasped as Gary pulled me out of the room. I followed him willingly, refusing to make eye contact with the friend who had just murdered my husband.

"Meredith! Mer..." Cristina yelled after me, but I didn't respond as the door to the scrub room closed and I was left alone with the man holding a gun to my neck.

 _Jackson's POV_

As soon as Meredith and Gary had disappeared behind the door, Cristina burst into tears.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, we killed her husband and now she's going to get shot! She's going to hate us for the rest of our-" She was cut off by the steady beeping that started coming from the heart monitor and she looked at me in shock.

"Wh-wha- what did- wh-" She stammered. I unplugged the cord from Derek's body the same way I had while Gary had been distracted and the monitor stopped beeping again. Cristina looked at me with elation in her eyes.

"Oh my god, he's alive! He's alive, we didn't kill him! You are a genius, Jackson Avery! Oh my god!" She yelled. I smiled smugly under my mask and then remembered the task at hand.

"We have to fix him and then we have to call the police and tell them there's a hostage situation." I said, plugging Derek back in and placing my hands back in the position they had last been.

"Oh my god, he's alive." Cristina muttered to herself.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

 _Meredith's POV_

I walked in front of Gary, feeling the cold metal of the gun barrel digging into my neck and my arm bent behind my back awkwardly. The only movement other than each of us walking was me shaking and sobbing constantly. The only sounds other than our footsteps were my cries and gasps for air and his occasional mumbles and coughs.

 _She killed him. Cristina killed him, she just took her hands out and let him die. He was sitting right in front of her, and she let him die. She murdered him!_

Suddenly, we both heard two voices coming from a room down the hall. One was female and the other was male, they both sounded panicked. Gary shoved the gun further into my neck and told me to shut up Or he would kill me. I wanted to die, but I decided to shut up so that he wouldn't get angry and kill whoever was in the room as well.

Gary pushed me forward until we were right in front of the room and then reached around me and opened the door. My heart dropped as I saw what was happened.

Alex was laying on the large table in the center of the room, covered in blood. Mark was standing next to him trying to attend to his wound. And Lexie was on the other side, and had already turned and put her hands up. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Oh, my god! Meredith, oh my god! What happened, why are you covered in blood, what are you-" She noticed the man holding a gun to my throat and gasped, taking more than one step back. Mark noticed him too and did the same thing.

"Derek... He was shot and Cristina had him open on the table and was in the process of saving him when..." I trailed off, gulping and gesturing with my eyes to the man behind me, who chuckled evilly.

"No, no! Go ahead, tell them! Tell them what your friend did to him! All because I shot her precious what's-his-face, Owen?" He smirked. Lexie gasped and I let a tear roll down my face.

"Uh- Gary came in and told Cristina to stop, but she didn't. Then Owen appeared he was shot. Cristina... stopped the surgery after that and... Derek died. He's dead. He's... he's really gone." Saying it out loud hurt so much more than I expected it to and I burst into sobs again. Lexie and Mark both gasped and rocked back, stunned.

"So, unless you want your sister to die, Barbie, you better get your hands up!" Gary shouted. Lexie shot her arms up, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Now, you tell me what gave you the right to kill my wife. And then you tell me what stops me from using that right to kill your sister here." He spat, jamming the gun into my neck harder. Lexie stuttered for a few moments and then finally spoke English.

"Well, she signed the Advance... and I really don't think she should've had to be unplugged, but I didn't have a choice! I would've lost my job, I could've been sued, I mean, it was purely legal, she signed the Advance and we weren't allowed to keep her alive anymore." She rambled. Gary loosened his grip on me slightly when she said that she didn't agree with the decision, but stayed silent.

"But why did they send _you_ in instead of... I don't know... Dr. Webber?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I-I don't have any control over executive decisions, sir. I wasn't even your wife's primary doctor! Please, please don't hurt Meredith!" Lexie begged. Gary sighed.

"How old are you, kid?" He asked. Lexie tried to catch her breath as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm 26." She panted. Gary sighed again.

"You're too young to die for doing what you're told." He muttered. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. I looked over and saw that there were tears in Mark's fearful eyes as well. _He really loves her._

Suddenly, Gary threw me to the ground and cocked his gun, pointing it right at my face. I caught myself with my arms and looked up at him tearfully.

"NO!" Lexie screamed. I let a tear roll down my face as I looked straight at the gun barrel. _Do it._ I mouthed to him. _Please._

I closed my eyes and let the remaining tears fall before I heard a gun go off.

"NOOOO!" Lexie screamed.

"NO!" Mark shouted.

"Derek..." I cried. I braced myself for the impact of the bullet, but it never came. I heard a loud thump in front of me and gasps from Lexie and Mark. I slowly opened my eyes and let myself breathe.

Gary way laying on the ground, the gun askew across the floor, a red pool of blood forming around his head.

"Oh my god, Meredith! Are you okay?" Lexie cried, running over to me. I was frozen staring at the man who shot Derek. The man who shot my husband and then forced my best friend to kill him. _It wasn't her fault. She didn't have a choice. It wasn't her fault._

"Derek..." was all that I could say before I leaned back into a pair of strong arms and closed my eyes. I heard one thing before I fell asleep, though.

"Mark... mark, oh my god, she's bleeding! Why is she bleeding?"

 _Derek's POV_

 **An Hour Later**

I opened my eyes slowly to bright light. As they adjusted, the rest of my body became more aware. My throat and mouth were dry and I had full pain in my chest, not to mention a burning headache. Despite the pain, only one thing came to my mind.

"M-m... m- Mer..." I tried to speak. Tiny hands were wrapped around me in a second and a voice rang out that allowed me to breathe.

"You're awake, you're awake and you're alive. Oh, you're alive, Derek!" Meredith cried. A dazed smile spread across my face and I wrapped my arms around her as well.

"Derek... are you awake? Like, really awake, or are you still kinda asleep?" She asked. I quickly shook my head and tried to think of what had happened before I fell asleep. Why was it so important to her that I was alive.

 _Gary Clark. The shooting, the hospital! People are dying, people are dead in the hospital... my hospital!_

"And... he's awake." Meredith gathered from my expression.

"It's okay. Gary Clark is dead, everyone is safe. You're safe." She assured me. I looked into her eyes and saw something strange. Like she didn't believe I was actually alive, that she expected me to just drop dead any moment.

"Wh-what... happened?" I stammered. Meredith sighed and squeezed my hand.

"Gary Clark went on a rampage and shot a bunch of doctors. You were one of them. He shot you and I saw, so Cristina and I, we took you to an OR, but she didn't let me in because she didn't want me to freak out. But then Gary came into the OR and threatened to kill Cristina if she didn't stop operating and let you die, and then Owen showed up and he was shot and Jackson unplugged you from the heart monitor so it looked like he killed you but actually he didn't.

I thought that he had actually killed you and freaked out and asked Gary to kill me instead because it would be the worst for all the other people that were involved in his wife's death and so then he took me with him and we found Lexie and he was going to kill me in front of her but then she convinced him that it wasn't her fault and that neither of us deserved to die. But then we thought he was gonna shoot me anyway but then he short himself and then I passed out." She explained very fast. I took a few moments to soak it in and then asked a question.

"Who all was shot? Who died?" I asked. She sighed.

"Reed Adamson was the first to be shot, and she died. Alex was shot, but Lexie and Mark saved him, and he's recovering now. A bunch of security guards and doctors that we don't know died. Um... Charles Percy was with Dr. Bailey and he died. Owen survived, Cristina had a few of the people from the OR fix him up, um... obviously Gary died." She listed. I sighed. _So many good doctors, all gone because of one mistake._

"Why did you pass out?" I asked. Her eyes filled with tears almost instantly and she frowned, holding my hand tighter.

"I was pregnant, Derek." She said. My eyes went wide and I rocked back. As it registered to me, a smile appeared in my face.

"Oh, my god! Pregnant! You were pregnant! You were-" the words registered in my mind again.

"You _were?_ " My heart felt like it was breaking in my chest as what had happened occurred to me and tears flooded to my eyes. I pulled her closer to me and held her against my body, allowing her to sob into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Derek. I'm so, so, sorry!" She cried. I rubbed her back soothingly and encouraged her to breathe.

"It's not your fault. It's not your fault, Mer. It's okay." I assured her. I let the tears flow down my face and let the events of the past twenty-four hours soak in just a little bit longer.

"It's okay. We're both alive, that's all that matters."

 **Okay. This was really long but I only wanted this story to be one chapter and I really just needed to write an AU version of this of what I wanted to happen instead of what actually happened. These episodes were crazy and I was shaking like a leaf and screaming the entire time, and that's powerful! So, even though they made me go insane and Derek almost died, they are still up there with my favorite episodes just because of the action and the drama and the fact that I didn't really care that much about any of the chapters that died. (Sorry Charles. Not sorry Reed.)**

 **(Also there's no option to put Gary Clark as a character on the story description so just imagine he's there.)**

 **Kisses!**

 **-E**


	2. Stop Fixing Him Part 2

**Yeah I know I said it was only gonna be one chapter but I changed my mind. This is a re-write of the scene with Lexie and Mark and Meredith because I didn't really like the last version.**

 _Marks POV_

Gary Clark threw Meredith to the ground, cocking the gun and pointing it straight at her face.

"NOO!" Lexie and I screamed. Meredith stayed calm, catching herself on her arms and locking eyes with Gary. Tears streamed down her face as she mouthed something to Gary, contempt in her eyes.

The world seemed to freeze as the sound of a gun firing filled the room and all of us closed our eyes, waiting for the sound of bullet penetrating flesh.

I opened my eyes first, prepared to see the body of the woman that was like a little sister to me dead on the ground, but instead, it was Gary. I gasped as I saw that Meredith was still alive, her eyes clenched shut, anticipating the bullet.

Lexie opened her eyes next, letting out a sharp gasp as she saw the blood seeping from Gary Clark's head. Meredith finally opened her eyes and let out the breath she was holding, the tiniest bit of disappointment crossing her face.

"Meredith, oh my god, are you okay?!" Lexie shouted. Her sister ignored her and leaned back, expecting to hit the floor but instead falling into my arms.

Her eyes suddenly clenched shut in pain as Lexie gasped.

"Mark! She's bleeding! Oh, my god, she's bleeding!" Lexie shouted. A pool of bright red blood was forming around Meredith, spreading and joining with the blood still seeping from Gary's body.

Meredith's breath hitched over and over as her entire body shook in pain. She opened her eyes weakly and looked up into mine.

"It—hurts... so- bad... make- it.. STOP!" She screamed. I looked at Lexie, my eyes filled with concern, as she searched Meredith's body for a wound.

"No- Lexie. Not... shot— preg...nant— mis...carriage.." She stuttered. A loud scream of pain escaped her lips and her entire face scrunched up as Lexie rocked back and gasped. My grip around her loosened as I realized what was happening.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh no oh no!" Lexie cried. I sighed and shook my head, tears filling my eyes.

"Hang in there, kid. It's almost over." I said softly, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing her arms calmingly.

"Just breathe. In and out, it's okay. It's okay." I soothed. She tried to breathe but failed, erupting into sobs and screams.

"AHHHHH!! It's hurts!!! Mark!" She screamed. I clenched my eyes shut and let a tear roll down my face, completely helpless and unable to think of what to do.

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

Lexie began singing, her soft voice filling the room. I looked at her, exasperated, and she ignored me, taking Meredith's hand in hers.

 _We don't need_

 _Anything_

 _Or Anyone_

Meredith's breathing slowed just a little bit as tears soaked her face and the pool of blood grew more and more.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I felt myself relax a little and let my tight grip around Meredith slack a little bit, allowing her to breathe even more deeply.

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough_

Finally, I decided to make myself useful and joined in. Lexie looked at me, surprised, but continued anyway.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's_

 _Bursting into life_

Meredith's breathing had mellowed out and become more normal, hitching every once in a while but otherwise only sounding labored and tired.

 _Let's waste time_

 _Chasing Cars_

 _Around our heads_

 _I need your grace_

 _To remind me_

 _To find my own_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_

 _Before we get too old_

 _Show me a garden that's_

 _Bursting into life_

Meredith locked eyes with me, trying to keep the pain from her expression but failing to mask it. I smiled encouragingly at her, moving my hand up to stroke her hair, which was drenched in sweat and blood.

 _All that I am_

 _All that I ever was_

 _Is here in your Perfect Eyes_

 _They're all I can see_

 _I don't know when_

 _Confused about how as well_

 _Just know that these things will never_

 _Change for us at all_

Meredith's face relaxed a little bit and she let her eyes close, letting out a deep breath.

"There you go. Just keep breathing." I said, stroking her hair gently.

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

XxXxXxX 

_Lexie's POV_

As soon as Meredith was asleep, Mark scooped her into his arms and stood up, blood dripping from his scrubs. I looked up at him and nodded, giving him permission to leave me there with Alex to find help.

He wasted no time and ran out of the room, careful not to wake Meredith, leaving me alone in a mixing pool of blood. A disgusting stench had filled the room and everything from my waist down was soaked in bright red.

I stood and walked back over to Alex, who was still laying unconscious on the table. Though, something had changed. When I looked at him, I didn't feel that spark anymore. The last time I had looked at him, I had felt a little tingle inside of me, and I had told him I loved him. Yet, this time, I didn't feel it.

The thing that scared me was when I had felt it. I felt it multiplied by a hundred, no, a thousand. I had felt it when I heard Mark's voice in harmony with mine.

There were butterflies in my stomach as I saw how gentle he could be. The tips of my toes tingled as I watched him stroking Meredith's hair and encouraging her to breathe. I realized that I missed him. More than anything, I wanted him back. I wanted to experience how gentle he could be, I wanted to feel his hands stroking my hair, and more than anything, I wanted to taste his lips on mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I still had to save Alex, and thinking of Mark was not going to help that.

 **So, that's my re-write. I may add some more in another part or I may not, it just depends if I get inspired. Lots of Slexie and some Markedith and Lexidith friendship moments. (I don't know if those are the official names but that's what I'm going with) I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Kisses!**

 **-E**


End file.
